lullaby for a story night
by violet120
Summary: post manga  Tamaki and Haruhi are both married but what will they do when there 7yr old daughter is scared of thunder and lighting? HaruXTama  Fluffy


Yay writing a new fic and its for host club to.

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran high school host club or any of its characters I'm just borrowing them

Disclaimer- I do not own lullaby to a storming night im just using it for this fic

Please excuse me if any A are missing the key isn't working that well but I'll try to fix all of them

Ok a bit about this fic

Both Tamaki and Haruhi are now married and have a 7yr old daughter who is scared of thunder storms and for the purpose of this fic Haruhi can sing so now that that's been cleared up lets start

The lighting flashed as the whole room lit up in a bright light. The shadows caused by the lighting made an eerie feeling past through the small room. As the lighting lit the room a small seven year old girl with long brown hair jumped and pulled herself under her silk blankets

'Don't cry Sakura, don't cry Sakura' Sakura muttered to herself hoping to calm herself down but her motivation failed as a loud crack of thunder dominated the sky. Sakura let out a loud piercing scream but then felt worried that she may have woken her parents up.

'Be brave Sakura, you can do this you don't need to go to Mummy and Daddy' Sakura muttered as she shed more tears as another flash of lighting illuminated the room. Once again casting the sinister shadows of Sakura's toys and ornamates. But then another crack of thunder pierced through the night sky

'Ahh Mummy Daddy' Sakura screamed as she bounded out of her bed and swung her door open. Sakura ran down the long hallway of her house towards her parents room. Sakura opened her parents door and with tears in her violet eyes she swooped onto her parents bed and quickly climb under the covers and put her hands tightly around her mother, crying.

Haruhi woke up with a start when she felt small arms wrap round her and a small wet patch on her back. Haruhi turn her head and saw her small daughter clinging to her crying

'Sakura sweetie what's wrong' Haruhi said in a soft voice to her daughter as she twisted her body so that she was sitting up with her daughters small form clinging to her side.

'T..t..th..the s..sto..ahh' Sakura didn't finished as another crack of thunder rumbled through the night sky. By this time Tamaki had woken up and smiled at his young daughter

'Its ok Sakura, if the storm scares you that much you can stay here' Tamaki gently said as he placed his hand on the girls head

'No I'm only a bother because I'm always staying in your bed, but I'm scared' Sakura whisper through her tears. Both Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other and smiled as they both nodded at each other.

'Hmm well we both knew you'd say that eventually so we prepared something just for you' Tamaki exclaimed as he got up and stroll towards an large pearl white piano in the corner of there room. Sakura watch her father's action in confusion as he lifted the piano's cover showing off the white keys, Sakura confusion only grew when he sat down on the leather seat in front of the piano and began to play an soft melody. Sakura looked up as she noticed her Mum move so that her legs dangled off the bed, Haruhi signal to Sakura to do the same. Haruhi placed an arm around her daughter as she looked at her husband than back to her daughter and began to sing in a soft melodic voice.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Haruhi paused for a moment as she pulled Sakura closer to her. Sakura closed her eyes as she rested on her Mother and listened to her soft voice feeling peace.

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

Haruhi let go of her daughter and got up and walked towards her husband. Sakura watched her mother as she left her side as the peaceful feeling began to fade.

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
_

Another flash of lighting lit up the room. Sakura jumped and ran towards her mum and threw her small arms around her. Haruhi looked down and smile and continued to sing as she walk back to the bed and sat down and hugged her daughter.

_Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

Tamaki smiled at the his wife and daughter as he continued to play

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

Haruhi stopped singing and watch her husband continue playing. She turned to her daughter and saw that she finally calmed down. Haruhi smiled to herself as she got up and went to sit next to Tamaki who smiled at her and continued playing. Haruhi look down and Sakura noticed that her mummy's eyes had softened. Haruhi looked up again making direct eye contact with Sakura and took a deep breath

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid _

As she sang Haruhi began to remember all the times she was alone in a storm at home weather she was hiding in a closet or under the table crying softly to herself.

~Flashback~

Haruhi was at home crying to herself as the thunder and lightning continued to dominate the sky, She was terrified.

_But a gentle someone always came _

'Haruhi' Haruhi heard her name being called as she heard the lock on the door click. She turned and saw her boyfriend, Tamaki rush though the door and looked around the small apartment before making eye contact with her. Tamaki quickly ran over to the sobbing teenager and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle but reassuring hug. Haruhi buried herself into Tamaki embrace still sobbing; she felt him cup his hands around her chin and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

_To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears_

Before he smiled and captured her lips to comfort her. After parting Tamaki smiled and hugged her again

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

'And you didn't want me to have a spare key' Tamaki whispered in her ear, Haruhi let out a small chuckle

'Well it's a good thing you convinced me' the girl whispered.

~end of Flashback~

Haruhi smiled at the sweet memories of all the times Tamaki had helped her through the storms and always did till the point they didn't bother her anymore. She leaned against her husband as he continued to play the piano and Haruhi continued to sing.

_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes_

Haruhi got up and walk back towards her daughter who was yawning sleepily and sat down next to her and pulled her so Sakura's head was on her lap._  
_

_But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

Haruhi smile as she saw Sakura drift slowly into a deep sleep and played a little with her hair.

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

Sleep finally took hold of Sakura as her mother finished her lullaby. Haruhi smiled at her sleeping daughter and looked up at Tamaki as he finished playing and walk towards the two girls that makes his world. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around his wife. Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder.

'She really is an angel' Tamaki whispered staring at his daughter

'Figures you'll say that' Haruhi replied

'What's that supposed to mean huh' Tamaki mutter in a playful tone.

'Mmm nothing' Haruhi simply replied and turned to Tamaki.

'Nothing huh, well I supposed this is means nothing' Tamaki whispered as he captured his wife's lips in a sweet gently kiss as they parted Haruhi looked at him and beamed

'No that means a lot. Just like your were always there for me' Haruhi replied

'Yea I thought you were thinking about that when you sang that one verse. Well it was an honor to always be there for you' Tamaki replied, Haruhi looked at her husband and smile.

'C'mon we should follow Sakura and go to sleep ourselves' Haruhi suggested as she rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder again.

'Mmm ok' Tamaki replied and rested his head on hers.

Outside the storm had just settled and the moonlight gleamed and shone on the small family of three sleeping together as one

End

Whew that took a short while to write well hope you enjoy I find sweet and cute

Heres an youtube link to the song I used

.com/

please review and read my other fics


End file.
